Young Heroes
by TheSilenceIsKillingMe
Summary: When Young Justice is formed a couple of siblings are worried for their little bird. As thing get harder, so does the shadow's protectiveness (OR) A Reverse Batfam fic set in the Young Justice universe.


Washington, D.C.  
July 22, 22:03 EDT

Robin was tired. He had gotten an earful from Batman and just escaped from C.A.D.M.U.S. He was very tired, and definitely not feeling the aster. All he wanted was to go to sleep in the manor, safe and away were his injuries could heal. That might happen, if batman kept his mouth shut and he acted normal.

Kid Flash walked over, Aqualad and Superboy not far behind. Each looked slightly disgruntled but none as bad as Robin. Kid Flash gave a sympathetic grin and a small pat on the back. Robin only sighed as he leaned on Kid Flash, he really was exhausted.

"Dude! I'm not your personal pillow." Kid Flash scolded his friend but didn't move his head from his shoulder. Aqualad glanced at them wearily, he had heard both batman and the flash give them lectures and neither seemed to really care or be bothered by it. "So what bats say?"

"The usual." Robin put on the best batman impression he could while half way to passing out. " 'I never would have expected this kind of behavior from you, perhaps Redhood but never you!' Gosh I hope he says nothing tonight."

Kid Flash nodded his head in agreement while Aqualad and Superboy were confused. Super asked first, in his usual gruff and emotionless tone.

"Why would he mention it tonight? No one else knows your secret." Aqualad tilted his head in agreement with Superboy. Kid Flash sighed, ignoring Superboy's question entirely.

"Dude, what you gonna tell them?"

"It's not like they have to know." Robin muttered, wincing as the pain in left arm continued to grow. "I mean all-"

He was soon cut off by a yell. Loud, clear, masculine, and furious. Robin winced while the others jumped back in surprise.

"Robin!" Four figures stalked past the Justice League members and towards the small group. Robin visibly gulped as they got closer. Kid Flash laughed slightly as he spoke.

"Someone's in trouble."

"Robin get your arse over here!" Robin paled. He might of been able to deal with Redbat, but RedBat _and_ Redhood? Oh dear lord help him. Kid Flash snickered at his friend's obvious fear. Aqualad and Superboy were confused more than ever, they were aware how intimidating they sounded but Robin lived with _the_ bat for goddess sakes! Why would he be so fearful of someone?

"Robin, what were you doing!?" A feminine voice shouted, angry and accented. It had a slight worried undertone, Robin clearly did not hear the worry for he continued to pale. Wally laughed though it nervous and worried, for who no one knew.

"Robin I swear to Ra's and back..." The voice didn't finish what it was saying as they arrived. The four figures were each dressed differently, the largest and one who had just spoken wore an all black skin tight Kevlar suit, save for the gray bat spread across his chest. He (It was clearly a male) wore a black domino mask, that however did not mask the fire anger and worry in his green eyes. The second tallest was the female, she wore a full body leather suit, as well as a cowl similar to Batman's. She had a dull yellow bat spread across her chest, her eyes, despite being covered, were obviously the ones with the most worry. The sidekicks immediately recognised the man as Shadow and the woman as Blackbat.

The second shortest wore the most concealed outfit, a red helmet covered his entire head with two white slits where the eyes would be. A worn leather jacket over a black kevlar armor, a red bat strewn across his chest. The thing that really caught the groups attention was however the many gun strapped to his legs. The shortest was only shorter by a centimeter or two. He wore a skin tight crimson red Kevlar suit with a black bat across his chest, and a metal bo staff strapped to his back. Both were more worried than angry. Kid Flash gave him a pat on the back in sympathy and he recognised them as Redbat and Redhood.

"Got the whole family I see, well it was nice knowing you." Shadow shot him a glare before looking Robin up and down. Robin attempted to slowly back away, hoping to hide.

"Robin." Shadow's voice was firm and aggressive. Robin shifted uneasily and refused to meet Shadow's eyes, all visible signs of exhaustion gone. He could not let his family be aware of it, they would surely go into overdrive.

"So Shadow, guys, it's not what it looks like, it's really not." Robin's uneasiness was clear in his voice. Redbat raised a brow in suspicion.

"Right, of course. So if you didn't go against batman's strict instructions of 'Do not go on a mission, this is a field day only' and breaking into C.A.D.M.U.S., breaking out Superboy, nearly destroying the entire building and injuring yourself as well, what did you do today?" Redbat asked sarcastically.

"Poetic Justice?" Robin raised his hands is a weak defense. None of them bought it.

"Why didn't you send your signal? We're always looking for that." Robin winced at Blackbat's blunt wording, Kid Flash knew this was the perfect time to step in.

"Well he _tried_ to. But we were to far down, no signal could reach!" Kid Flash added exclamation by throwing his hands up. Redhood muttered a _'total bull'_ under his breath but said nothing. Blackbat only scowled more.

"I would keep my mouth shut Kid Flash, and sleep with one eye open." Shadow sent Kid Flash a glare that easily rivaled Batman before training his eyes on Robin again. "We both know that you could've contacted us when you were in trouble, so why didn't you?"

"I-I..." Robin trailed off biting his lip, a mixture between nervousness and fear. He looked just about everywhere except their eyes. "I-"

Shadow didn't give him room to speak any further as he interrupted him. His voice cold and firm, leaving no room for discussion. "We will discuss this in the Batmobile and at home."

Robin looked terrified but nodded hastily. He quickly joined at Redhood's side, who in turn slung and arm over his shoulder. Blackbat, Redbat, and Shadow turned to look at Kid Flash, Superboy and Aqualad who each looked confused and concerned for Robin. Kid Flash mainly looked concerned for his best friend. Redbat narrowed his eyes at them before nodding his head and walking towards the league. Redhood lead Robin towards the Batmobile, a firm grip on his shoulder. Blackbat starred at them intently before nodding.

"Robin has made a good choice in friends." Shadow scowled as Blackbat swiftly walked towards Robin and Kidbat. Shadow narrowed his eyes as he glared at each of them before giving a small sigh.

"Blackbat knows not what she speaks of, while I could certainly name worse company he has chosen previously, he has chosen...adequate company this time. However do not think for one moment that you will ever be enough for Robin." Superboy growled at Shadow's clear disapproval but backed down after a quick glare. "Fare well young heroes." Shadow stalked over towards the league and Redbat.

"Robin's a filthy little liar." Was all Kid Flash could muster to say. Superboy gave a confused look while Aqualad looked greatly taken back. Aqualad turned to Kid Flash to kept on mumbling inaudibly.

"Will..." Aqualad trailed off sparing a glance at Robin before starting again. "Will Robin be okay? His...Home situation is greatly concerning."

Kid Flash snorted before gesturing them to go to their mentors. "Dude you don't know the _half_ of it."

Kid Flash sped over in a blur of red and yellow next to his mentor, Aqualad and Superboy right behind. Superboy with no mentor stood off to the side, hoping to edge closer to Superman. Batman scowled at their arrival, seemingly interrupting a speech Redbat was giving. Redbat cleared his throat and continued talking. Putting away the hologram from his holo-glove.

"...And that about sums up what I wanted to say. Now I have a younger brother who deeply requires discipline." He stalked off towards the Batmobile, not waiting a moment to jump in. The sound of half-yelling did not go unheard. Green Lantern cleared his throat, drawing all attention to him.

"I do believe it is well past some of our bed times..." A snort could be heard. "And I do think it's time we organised a place for Superboy to reside."

"He can stay at the Watch Tower for tonight. Figure something our in the morning, now if you'd excuse me I have a small brat to ground for a month." Shadow gave a small smile that made every member present shiver, save for batman of course. Not waiting for a reply Shadow marched up to the Batmobile and opened up the shotgun's seat and slid in, the door gracefully closing after him. Everyone held their breathe for a minutes, waiting to hear the yelling. When none came they sighed and continued.

"Very well," Batman's deep voice spoke for the first time since Kid flash had arrived. "Superman, Black Canary, Green Lantern if you'd please..."

"Of course Batman." Black Canary nodded and gestured for Superboy to follow the three heroes. Once the group had left Kid Flash and Aqualad turned to Batman, worry all to clear in their eyes.

"Will Robin be alright?" Aqualad asked, going weak in the knees when Batman's eyes narrowed. Kid Flash seeing Aqualad's not so clear fear stepped in for his friends, knowing Batman better than Aqualad gave him enough confidence to not let his knees knock.

"I mean it _is_ Shadow. You know perfectly well he does not understand the term of over doing it." Batman narrowed his eyes further causing Kid Flash to hope he hadn't just crossed the line.

"I will make sure to monitor Shadow but Robin shall not go unpunished." Batman turned to Flash and Aquaman, meeting each in their eyes. "As the both of you shall not either."

Flash was about to speak when the back window of the Batmobile slid down with that painful sound. Redhood poked his head out a bored expression on his face, Kid Flash caught the sight of Robin half sulking in the corner with Red Bat and Shadow heatedly discussing something.

"Yo old man, quit chit chatting with the seniles and hurry up." Kid Flash cringed at his harsh wording but said nothing. At least Batman wouldn't murder him just this second.

"Very well if you'd excuse me." Batman said with a quick nod and walked over to Batmobile and slid into the driver's seat. Once the door closed the car sped off, leaving a trail of spoke behind. Kid Flash looked at his mentor then back at the smoke with a dreadful glance. Giving a Robin a quick prayer for protection from his family, Kid Flash joined the Flash waving goodbye to Aqualad. Kid Flash just barely made out what his uncle said before the two took off.

"Hope the kid survives."


End file.
